


Green Sealed Kisses

by regularbroadcast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Established Relationship, F/M, Nail Polish, brief appearances of bail and mace, but imho anakin bi, date, literally my favorite tragic space couple that deserved better, literally read the characters how ever you want in the gender realm idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularbroadcast/pseuds/regularbroadcast
Summary: "I don’t think it’s every day that a Jedi Knight clad in his robes walks into the nearest convenience store to buy green nail polish for his beautiful wife and him to try out"Inspired by a tweet by the wonderful twitter user, naberriebaddie
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Green Sealed Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naberriebaddie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naberriebaddie).



> this is inspired and dedicated to Emma [@naberriebaddie on twitter] for their wonderful tweet that goes as follows "somone write an anidala fic where they paint each others nails one night, fall asleep, and then end up forgetting to take it off and have matching nails the whole day"
> 
> this is short but I couldn't stop thinking about it last night so I've spent my entire day writing this

The sharp, pungent smell of coruscanti nail polish was a distinct one, its odor filling Senator Amidala’s apartment located in the upper levels of Coruscant. Except for Padme wasn’t playing her role as politician right now. If you followed the scent of nail polish from the air vent outside and went all the way to its source, where the smell was most prominent, you would find the senator laying on her bed alongside her husband painting her nails. The couple was donned in fancy robes and other sleep clothes, no doubt from the senator’s paycheck.

Giggles shared between the two of them as Anakin kept slightly missing Padme’s nail, despite his determined attitude and steady hand. Biting his tongue in concentration, he dips the brush into the bright--almost childish--green paint and once again misses his wife’s pinky nail.

“Kark! I think this brush is defective or something!” Anakin exclaimed after the mistake and closed the bottle. Padme just looked at him and smiled one of her Ani smiles.

“Anakin, don’t you think if the brush was defective, your nails would’ve been messed up as well? You should be lucky you’re a Jedi because I don’t think nail technician would have been a good career choice,” Padme snickered back her eyes once again meeting her love’s.

“Hey, I could be a color specialist or whatever because ‘Snootles Green’ really compliments the brown in your eyes.” Anakin tilted his head and showed her the bottom of the bottle emblazoned with the name of the color, “plus it was fun to buy it. I don’t think it’s every day that a Jedi Knight clad in his robes walks into the nearest convenience store to buy green nail polish for his beautiful wife and him to try out.”

Padme jokingly slapping his shoulder with her painted fingers. Letting out a fake yelp, Anakin smiled wide at her, his long hair falling into his face. 

“You love me though,” He said before leaning down to hold her chin with his green fingers and kissing her. They rolled around the bed kissing each other, feeling reminiscent of their days together on Naboo, although this time careful as not to wreck their freshly painted nails. They were giggling loudly between kisses, happy to be in each other’s presence for once.

Midway through cuddling around Anakin ended on top of Padme glancing down at her flawless face. The face of his wife. The only person in the galaxy that would let him paint their nails a preteen green and be okay with it. He really loved her. So he would tell her again. And would continue to tell her again and again and again until she got too sick of him and his love. 

“Ani, are you okay? You kinda spaced out there..”

“Padme Amidala, I love you so incredibly much”

“I know Ani. I love you too. More than you realize.” Padme pulled Anakin down into the crook of her neck, her right hand petting his soft hair ever so gently. “Let’s go to sleep, you big baby.”

Padme feels the grumble of a response against her and gently smiles, reaching with her free hand to turn off the light. 

\---

The problem wasn’t that Padme and Anakin hadn’t set an alarm, they were not foolish enough to miss their very busy work lives. The problem was that they slept through it. And the backup. Painting nails can be quite tiring.

So when Padme finally made it to her Senate meeting with a couple of minutes to spare, she greeted Bail and was presented with an odd statement from the man.

“Senator Amidala! So great you could come to discuss this relief bill. I must have to say though, I never pegged you as one to wear nail polish to match the colors of the world we are aiding.” His tone was calm and inviting but completely took Padme off guard.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of Anakin and the previous night. Padme glanced down at her nails so sloppily yet beautifully painted.

\---

Across the city, Anakin is also staring at his nails. He’s smiling at the precision and elegance his wife somehow managed to integrate during a late-night manicure. He’s blushing.

“Skywalker,” Mace’s voice is loud and alarming in his ear, even from afar, “I said, why are your fingernails green?”


End file.
